A Game of What If
by iBoss
Summary: The Big Three children, Percy, Thalia, and Nico, share a day together playing What If and eating a bowl of strawberries. One-shot


**Not a too serious one-shot. I should be working on my other story but people need breaks.I got this idea playing Just Dance 2. Don't ask. I'd like to thank my friend Nicole. If she didn't force me to play that game, I wouldn't have gotten the idea. Probably.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Yet.**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon. The children of The Big Three were sitting by the lake, cracking jokes and eating strawberries. Then Nico hatched an idea.

"Why don't we play What If?" Nico suggested. Thalia and Percy shared a look then nodded.

"Alright, you go first Nico." Percy said.

"Okay, what if…Mr. D was a woman? Still have the same face, same attitude, and same Pac-Man obsession." Nico replied

Percy looked like he wanted to throw up. Thalia had a disgusted facial expression.

"That would be the ugliest woman ever to be born. That's just wrong." Thalia said.

"It's your turn Thalia." Nico said as he ate a strawberry.

"What if…all the gods faded and we had to take their place?" she asked

"It's not like I would control the seas. Triton would inherit that." Percy grumbled

"When I say all gods, I mean _all_ gods. That includes Triton." Thalia explained.

Percy perked up and he stood. "I would be the greatest sea god ever!"

Nico started laughing, "Oh please. I bet you Thalia, that if Percy replaced Poseidon, there would be earthquakes and hurricanes everywhere, every time Annabeth defeated him at Black Ops."

She joined in the laughter. "I can see that happening! Haha! Just sit down Percy." They laughed harder when he started pouting like a 3 year-old.

"I would be the King er…Queen of the Gods!" Thalia shouted

"I can only imagine destruction. Isn't your fatal flaw, power?" Percy asked. Thalia threw 4 strawberries at him.

"Oh shut up. I would be a powerful ruler. Bow down to your queen." She said smiling deviously.

"Who would replace Hera then?" Nico asked

"No one. The world's better off without Hera. We do not need another one." Thalia predicted

"That's more like it." Percy said.

"Amen to that." Nico agreed. They all took a bite out of a strawberry. Then Nico's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! The gods' have to stay alive!"

"Why?" Percy asked

"I'm the heir to my father's throne. I can't stay in the Underworld for all of eternity! All of those souls expanding the kingdom. All that traffic! Then Charon would love a raise. A raise he's never going to get! Mortals need to stop killing each other or I'm going to need a lot of Tylenol." Nico ranted.

"Ah, like father like son."

"Makes me wonder who would replace Persephone and be stuck with him, which brings me to my question. What if you and Thalia went out?" Percy asked

Thalia and Nico responded almost immediately.

"I'm not gonna date an old lady." Nico said calmly.

"Old lady? You're the old man since you were born before World War II. So I'm younger than you'll ever be. But for now, I'm three years older, you little twelve year-old." Thalia argued

"I see you two are already having your first lover's fight. What would your couple's name be? Wait…wait…I got it! Thalico!" Percy broke in.

"Percy, you sound like a daughter of Aphrodite." Nico said.

"That's the point. Go ahead Nico, your turn." Percy took a strawberry from the bowl.

"What if you and Thalia went out? Perlia. That's much better choice. The forbidden love. Nico stated

"I think Thalico is much more suitable. More fan girls I bet." Percy promised

"I hope you know I'm never going to date either of you two." Thalia said laughing at the boys' antics.

"That breaks my heart, Thalia. It really does." Nico teased

"Okay, now it's your turn Thalia."

"I think I'm going to pass. You go ahead, Percy."

"What if…we never met?" Percy asked

Nico and Thalia put back down their strawberries.

"Things would be really different." Thalia said softly.

"I would probably be stuck at Westover Hall playing Mytho-magic still." Nico admitted.

"A non emo-ish Nico." Percy added

"How many times do I have to say I'm _not_ emo?" Nico said

"I wouldn't even be a hunter, probably." Thalia gasped

"Percy, I guess you've been a big influence on our lives. Everything changed because of you. I wouldn't even have known I was a child of Hades. I would have never figured out my past. Thanks Percy."

"I would still be that tree you haven't gotten that fleece. I owe you a thank you too." Thalia said.

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are we having a moment?"

Nico and Thalia looked at each other. "I guess we are."

"Group hug!" Percy announced as he pulled them in for a hug.

"Percy!"

They weren't mad. In fact they were happy.

Happy about having a nice day spent with friends.

_With family._

**A nice family moment. I still think of them as cousins even though they're not blood related. Oh well, they're still family either way. Review!**


End file.
